muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Guten Abend! I love the German stuff you've been adding. Did you hear about this? -- Ken (talk) 02:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, that's utterly insane. That's Ed's hometown, too; how bizarre! -- Danny (talk) 02:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Is any of it wikiable? I especially like the Meep group on Facebook! -- Ken (talk) 03:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::P.S. Only 35 pages to go! -- Ken (talk) 06:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Henson Archives Hi Danny: I've been in touch with Karen Falk recently and found that the Archives have moved out of NYC to Long Island City, just outside Queens. I changed the article to reflect this fact, but I don't know if the stats in the article are still accurate, i.e. the square footage of the new facility, etc. Karen told me that they are still housing a good deal of material in NJ, but I don't know if they've moved more stuff into storage on account of the move, or vice versa. I could follow up on this with her if you'd like, but I know you have a good working relationship with Karen as well, so I figured I'd ask if you'd rather ask the questions yourself. Same difference to me, just might save you some grunt work.— Tom (talk) 03:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Elmo1234567890 I labeled him a vandal because he continued to upload previous versions of pictures (in lower quality), even after I asked him not to. His strangest edit was for this picture, as he uploaded the original version directly after I posted a message to him. -- MuppetDude 21:41, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry -- I was going to write to you after writing to him and then got pulled away into a conversation at work that involved me doing some tests on a page. So it looked like I was playing on the wiki and ignoring you, sorry sorry. :Anyway -- I think you're almost certainly right that the guy isn't going to be helpful, and we'll probably end up booting him. I did want to give him one more chance, just because he did upload one helpful picture for Sesame Street 40th Anniversary plush (Fisher Price). I think he's just confused about what to do with pictures. :As far as I can tell, he's not actually re-uploading bad pictures; he's just clicking on "revert" on the image page, which does the same thing. So -- confused, but not specifically trying to damage something. I figure we give him one friendly message that says "hey, looks like you're confused, what are you trying to do?" If he responds and says "I'm trying to do x," then we can help him out. If he ignores that and keeps clicking revert, then at least we've tried to help, and we can boot with a clear conscience. : In 99% of cases like that, we end up booting anyway, but you might as well try. Y'know? Anyway -- thanks for giving me the heads-up over e-mail, and sorry that it looked like I over-ruled you and then ignored you... I didn't mean to! You're awesome; thanks for taking care of the wiki. :) -- Danny (talk) 22:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm glad we could clear this up. (By the way, as of this message I've uploaded 60 of the guides! Only over 100 more to go!) -- MuppetDude 14:31, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ''Great Muppets in American History'' Hey Kiddo. I noticed you uploaded the cover to Great Muppets in American History, do you have the coloring book itself? I'm using the page as a basis for some celebrity/american references, and would love to harvest some of the pictures from there if you ever have a chance to scan them in (not like you don't have a million other things to do). -- ''Nate (talk) 16:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :I do have it -- yeah, I'll work on scanning that stuff. I have to bring my laptop to the Apple store later today, so I might lose it for a little bit if they have to keep it and fix it... It's not a hugely serious issue, but something needs to get fixed, and they might keep it for a few days. Anyway, assuming I have a working laptop, then I'll scan stuff... -- Danny (talk) 19:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi, i have a question to a Toughpigs Hello, i have a question for that show: This show on celebrates 40 years! Main Page Was looking at our main page, compared to Redwall's...and you seem not to have some glaring white space where I do. Was wondering if you had any ideas. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hi! I'm responding here to the message that you left me on Muppet Wiki... Muppet's main page doesn't have that white space, because we've designed the main page to use the two-column setup -- the entire page is structured around those two columns. On the Redwall main page, you've got that top box in the left column, and the four buttons on the right column -- and then you break out of the column structure to make a three-column strip, and then two columns, and then one strip along the bottom. :As far as I can tell, the new piece that you've added is that row of four buttons. The left box fits okay next to the box ad, but then the four buttons adds some extra space that pushes the other stuff down. I hope my vague descriptions here are making sense. :) -- Danny (talk) 06:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I see what you're saying...I've been wanting to do a main page overhaul, the two columns looks cleaner but I'm not sure the best way to do it...as in an ideal scenario I'd like to focus on the news aspect of the site without all of the content getting lost. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC) So I dedicated some serious time today to that overhaul, I just felt inspired. I feel the wikitext is much simpler now, however I'm having 2 issues, 1 that white space in between things is still there, and 2 I've somehow managed to break the 'edit this' sections of some of the templates. =x Have a look: http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:LordTBT/MainPageTest -- LordTBT Talk! 02:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you're trying to do a lot on that page! So no surprise that it looks a little thrown together at the moment. :) If I can offer a general suggestion -- as a reader on that page, there's a lot for me to look at and potentially click on. There are ten boxes plus four extra buttons, and each box has anywhere from 10 to 25 links. Lots to scroll, lots to look at... and I feel lost. :We made a decision on the Muppet Wiki main page that new readers are probably looking for a handful of things: Sesame characters, Sesame episodes, Muppet characters, Muppet Show episodes, or the latest new thing (which right now is the Sesame anniversary). So we created that portal at the top that helps people get to the stuff that they probably want. There's other stuff on the page when you scroll down, but we consider that to be extra, and a lot of it is just there so that Google crawls important pages. :If you had to boil down what a brand new Redwall Wiki reader is looking for -- what would it be? Based on placement and font size, it looks like the most important things are: Wanted pages, the community portal, the news page, The Sable Quean, and the Facebook/MySpace/YouTube/Amazon links. Is that right? -- Danny (talk) 03:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :The news and social media links for that news are really what I'm trying to promote right now, at the same time I'm trying to show what the community does at the site (fiction/art) while trying not to let the purpose of the wiki (the literature) get lost. Looking for, I'd agree news and The Sable Quean, yes. I'd agree there is too much scrolling and personally I hate all the white space in the scroll boxes too. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Made a lot more revisions, my largest issue now is alignment...it seems every time I adjust one number, another one screws up. Check it out now. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::The best way to make it work is to turn the whole thing into two columns, and work with it that way. Check out what we've done on our main page; it works better when you stop trying to fight the column structure. -- Danny (talk) 01:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh I'm definitely wanting to work with the columns, it looks better. The templates aligning with the columns is the tough part. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::No, I mean keep the columns the whole way down the page. That way, you don't have to worry about whether they align or not. -- Danny (talk) 06:49, November 17, 2009 (UTC) One more for you list I give you Raymond Burr for your GD list. -- ''Nate (talk) 00:28, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! I didn't know he was gay. Always learning something new on this wiki... -- Danny (talk) 02:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Wow, you're busy on books! I wanted to ask you what your reasoning was on combining the Sesame Street Start-to-Read Video tapes into one page. I know they're part of a series, but all the Random House stuff is part of different series, and I figured each video title would get its own page anyway. -- Ken (talk) 04:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a book day today. :) I put the Start-to-Read Video titles together because we had four pages that were essentially identical -- same text, with a cover pic and the three book titles. It's more interesting as a single page than as four separate pages, and you don't lose any information. It's the same thing that we've done with the Dinosaurs Videography and Bear in the Big Blue House Videography. -- Danny (talk) 04:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! I forgot that I still need to find the other 3 catalog numbers! -- Ken (talk) 04:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) thumbnails Looks like thumbnails are still botched: A Birthday Surprise. Was that fix supposed to go live this past Wednesday, or this coming Wednesday? —Scott (talk) 00:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Those thumbnails look okay to me. I've been getting some slow image loads today, though... The image server must be backed up. If it gets worse, I'll ping the Ops folks. -- Danny (talk) 00:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Here's a better look at what the wiki software is doing to compress the image. See also Go-Bots and David Petersen and the bottom-right-most image on Superman: Secret Origin. —Scott (talk) 00:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, you're right -- it's still going on. I'll have to find out about it on Monday. -- Danny (talk) 00:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Just wanted to bring it up before I forgot. And I wasn't sure if the fix had rolled out yet. —Scott (talk) 00:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I figured it would've been by now. -- Danny (talk) 00:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks! And I love that we have covers for the StoryBook magic titles now. I had that Big Bird when I was a kid, so those are fond memories. —Scott (talk) 00:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Are Ernie and Bert gay? Hi Danny: Thanks for tidying up my recent edits to this page. Unfortunately, in the process we lost the full reference to Kurt Andersen's book, so I put the reference back in.— Tom (talk) 19:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, good -- thank you! I was glad that you added real reference tags on that page, and I wanted to also make sure that people could just read down the page and see who said the quotes. I think it looks great now! -- Danny (talk) 19:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Question Looking at Tangeled Web Weaver's page, I noticed he mentioned a Wizard of Oz wiki. I went there, and it looks totally empty. Wouldn't Wikia have directed him to the Oz wiki that's already there? -- Ken (talk) 07:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Well, people are able to make any wiki that they want. If the name that they're creating matches another existing wiki, then the form recommends that they check it out, but they can still create the wiki if they want to. -- Danny (talk) 07:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. I was just curious, because I thought they had erased everything we were working on! But then I realized that there are two of them. -- Ken (talk) 07:09, November 6, 2009 (UTC) archives question I think this is a question for you. —Scott (talk) 04:11, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! I missed that one. -- Danny (talk) 04:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) The Cuckoos Are Full of Woods Heh, I just wound up responding on the talk page to that blocked user. Oh well, it never really hurts to restate our policy on sources even if only to link to next time. I'll have to create a rumor page for all those crazy Swedish Chef claims one of these days. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Ha, I was planning to take that information off the Wikipedia page... I just checked and you beat me to it. -- Danny (talk) 04:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives